inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Ginkotsu
|team=Shichinintai |previous team= |weapons=Various |family= }} was a member of the Shichinintai and was Renkotsu's assumed best friend, since the two are hardly ever apart. Renkotsu built Ginkotsu's mechanical body and kept it running throughout the time that Ginkotsu had it before it was blown up by Inuyasha. Renkotsu then rebuilt Ginkotsu's tank body in a cave with a whole new variety of weapons, making Ginkotsu a walking arsenal. Ginkotsu seems to be loyal to Bankotsu and Renkotsu, which would cause problems were he able to talk, but he is sadly limited to mainly a small "gersh" after his dangerous encounter with Inuyasha, anything else seems rather difficult for him to say. He also provides transportation to the group by being able to roll on gigantic wheels. He generally does not move very quickly, but he could outrun an enemy any time. Appearance Destruction/Death In the manga, Ginkotsu is destroyed when Koga stuffs armor in his cannons, which causes them to backfire and blow his mechanical body to pieces. However, in the anime,the same thing happens but fails.He later then self-destructs to protect Renkotsu after Koga hurts him and after all of his other attacks fail to work. Also, he gives Renkotsu his jewel shard to defend him with a barrier. Weapons/Artillery Original Body: *In his original body Ginkotsu has five razor sharp saw-like gears on his back that could be fired(Which was activated by the right cord on his chest.) and controlled, that are connected steel razor-wires(that could be left behind) that were used to cut/bind enemies. *A cannon attached to his back/left shoulder(which was operated the cords on his chest), that could fire either a simple explosive-cannonball, or fires an object that release a large number missiles to destroy a large area. The missiles took a few seconds to explode after the hit the ground. *A left robotic arm with a grappling claw which could be shot to grab enemies at a distance and slamming them onto the hard terrain. *A sword he kept at his waist, but rarely used, generally when an opponent got to close for him to use his other weapons. *A set of of arrow tipped wires(which were thicker and stronger than the ones used with the saws, which were located underneath his shoulder guards). *An Ax & Chain, he might have used these if he was out of ammo or his opponent got too close, however he uses it to 'grab' Tessaiga to keep Inuyasha from attacking Renkotsu. Improved Body: *Ginkotsu's new body has platform & controls on the top-back of his new body, which is used to hold other Shichinintai members & to have Renkotsu help aim at targets. *Spider-like robotic legs on the front-half of his body that dig into the ground to crush immobile/slow targets, between a large set of saw-like tank wheels. Both are used to help him climb steeper slopes. He also has two in the back to help keep him still *Two large cannons behind/above him. The can fire either basic cannonballs or an object that release a large number missiles to destroy a large area. Unlike the originals, these exploded instantly when they hit the ground. *The lower-half of his body is able to rotate 360º. *Four telescopic cannons above his legs, which are usually hidden in his lower body. *Twelve cannons, six for each side, which are usually hidden in his lower-body horizontally. When they are released they become vertical. *Fifteen cannons that are hidden between his upper/back & lower/middle body that are behind his head. *Twelve bomb launchers that are located in the back of his platform. *The upper half of his body is able to separate from the rest and fly around. *His upper body can shoot two wires with steel rings an the ends to bind his target from his shoulders. *He has a flame thrower on the left side of his upper body. *He finally has a suicide bomb in the top half of his body, which is activated by releasing his mouth guard. Ginkotsu Neo.jpg|Ginkotsu's New Body GinkotsuControls.jpg|Ginkotsu's platform & controls. Ginkotsu_Wheel.jpg|Saw-Wheel Ginkotsu Top Cannon.jpg|Top Cannons GinkotsuNeoMissiles.jpg|New Missiles Ginkotsu Bottom Cannon.jpg|Bottom Cannons & Front Spider Legs Ginkotsu Bomb Launcher.jpg|Bomb Launcher GinkotsuCannons.jpg|Middle & Side Cannons GinkotsuNeoWires1.jpg|New Wires 1 GinkotsuNeoWires2.jpg|New Wires 2 Ginkotsu Self-Destruct.jpg|Ginkotsu Self-Destructs Trivia *His tattoo means Protection, referring to his tank like body. *Ginkotsu's appearance in the anime & manga have a number of differences. An example is that his original anime body had three long spikes per shoulder, while in the manga, he had more & shorter spikes. His robotic arm is also much sturdier looking in the manga. *In the manga Ginkotsu was killed(again) when Kouga stuffed some of his armor into one of his cannons, in the anime, it only destroyed one of his cannons. es:Ginkotsu Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Shikon Jewel Shard Users Category:Male